


love me harder

by rainbowjoanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, kill me i love them so much, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjoanna/pseuds/rainbowjoanna
Summary: tsukishima hated going to clubs, but yamaguchi finally got to him. what'll happen when he meets eyes with a certain former nekoma captain?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 34





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! have a songfic/drabble i made when youtube recommended me this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMwUhVekolE)  
> i'd definitely recommend listening to the song while reading, it 'enhances' the experience per se  
> anyways enjoy!

tsukishima decides to take a risk for once. yamaguchi finally got to him and convinced him to go to a club. as soon as they walk in, he's met with the flashing lights, practically blinding him. the song boomed loudly, ringing throughout the space.

"tell me something, i need to know, then take my breath and never let it go."

the two decided to move farther from the dj's booth, mutually agreeing that they didn't wish to blow out their eardrums that night.

"hey," yamaguchi tapped tsukishima lightly on the arm, "i spotted hinata and kageyama at one of the booths, i'm gonna go say hi."

tsukishima didn't even get a word out before yamaguchi slipped away, leaving tsukishima in the middle of a club, alone, and very dazed.

”if you just let me invade your space, I’ll take your pleasure and take away the pain.”

the song says, and right as it does, tsukishima caught the attention of kuroo, standing at the bar alone. tsukishima tried to turn away but there was just something about kuroo's aura that didn't let him. 

"and if in the moment i bite my lip, baby in that moment, you'll know this is-"

the disco lights were not helping tsukishima's case, as kuroo looked so celestial just standing there, the flashing purple and blue lights accenting his dazzling smile.

"something bigger than us and beyond bliss, give me a reason to believe it. "

tsukishima's mind and body was stuck, and no amount of personal scolding could get him out of the situation he was in now.

”cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder.”

the song seemed to play even louder, dramatizing the look in between the two. lord, tsukishima could swear everyone was dancing in slow motion around him. 

”and if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder."

kuroo smiled, beginning to walk over to him.

"gotta love me harder."

the music ran right through tsukishima's body.

"love me love me love me."

kuroo's dreamy smile radiated bliss as he stood inches away from tsukishima's face.

”harder harder harder."

tsukishima leaned in, but kuroo quickly backed up, swiftly avoiding tsukishima's attempt at a kiss.

"not too fast there four eyes~" kuroo cheeked, amused at tsukishima's flustered yet ticked off expression. 

tsukishima clicked his tongue and huffed, "i hate you."

kuroo's laugh filled the air, "people usually don't blush at things they hate."

kuroo 1. tsukishima 0.


End file.
